It's Really Hard To Tell You I'm Sorry
by youarethemoon
Summary: When Nate decides he wants Blair back, she has no problem with dumping Chuck. Unfortunately for Blair, Chuck has a problem with it. After seeing Blair hooking up with Nate, Chuck plans his own revenge to give Blair a taste of her own medicine.
1. 1 Tell Me Where It Hurts

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters – I just like to write about them. This work of fanfiction combines ideas from the novels and from the TV show.

It's really hard to tell you I'm sorry  
I don't wanna break your heart again  
It's really hard to tell you I'm sorry  
I don't wanna see you cry again  
It's really hard to tell you I'm sorry  
Is there anything that I can do  
It's really hard to tell you I'm sorry  
I don't wanna break your heart again

Sorry by Sweetbox

_Chuck stopped, his heart in his throat. There was that silky, brown hair that he loved to run his hands through. That firm, smooth ass from the hours she spent playing tennis. That horrible _**EX**_-boyfriend of hers. Or so he thought._

_Chuck felt like he had been smacked across the face. Blair and Nate…together again? It seemed impossible. Two days ago, Blair had been lying in his arms on her bed, and now she was grinding up against Nate in some hotel? What the fuck was going on?_

_He resisted the urge to shout, or pull the fire alarm and drown the happy couple. Instead, he remained as cool as possible and slipped back down the stairs from which he came. If that was the way Blair wanted it, well…two could play that game._

---

Blair sat on the tacky, red leather couch looking smug. New Years was rapidly approaching and she was already starting the year off perfect – Nate and her were back together. By the next New Year, they would be celebrating in their off-campus apartment by having wild sex, and then maybe spending the next day studying in Yale's library. She smiled, feeling content and happy with her and Nate's future.

Serena danced over to the cheesy couch, looking radiant in her vintage, black and pink Armani dress. She plunked down next to Blair, not spilling a single drop of her Cosmo.

"Isn't this club great?" Serena shouted above the booming music. Pulse was the hottest new club in Manhattan, attracting only the hottest people. Blair and Serena decided it would be the coolest place to plan their big New Years Eve party.

Blair shrugged her thin shoulders. Ever since Serena started dating that weird, lonely boy Dan, the two girls had grown apart. Before her and Nate got back together, Blair was constantly annoyed by Serena's excessive happiness and ramblings about Dan. But now that her and Nate were as perfect as ever, Blair decided she could be civil. Besides, she needed Serena's help with the party.

"So…" Blair began awkwardly. "How are you and what's-his-face? Aaron? Brandon?"

Serena rolled her big, blue eyes. "Dan. His name is Dan, Blair. Stop acting like you don't know it!"

Blair made a face at Serena. "Honestly S, I don't know his name, nor do I care."

Serena shook her head, her blonde hair flying all over. "He's such a sweet guy…"

"Hey girls," Nate said, coming up from behind. He leaned over the couch and kissed Blair on the cheek. "You smell good."

Blair smiled prettily. "Thanks. You're late though."

Nate walked around the couch and sat between the two girls, and put his arm around Blair, pulling her close. "Sorry. Chuck had to pick me up in his limo because my dad was being a dick."

Blair stiffened and pushed Nate away. "Chuck is here? What the fuck?"

Serena leaned forward, chugged the rest of her Cosmo, and asked, "What's the problem? Chuck always helps us plan! He has great ideas. Too bad Dan couldn't come…"

"I don't remember inviting Chuck," Blair said, frowning. "I'm pretty sure I made sure **not** to invite him."

"Now sweetheart," Chuck said sarcastically, appearing out of nowhere looking devilishly handsome. "That isn't what you said last week."

He sat down next to Serena, looking hot in his True Religion jeans and white button up.

Blair shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know what you're talking about, but whatever. Let's get this shit down with." She pulled a pad of paper and pen out of her expensive bag, and then signaled for a waiter.

"But before anything – let's drink!"

---

"I don't know why the fuck I'm stuck planning with only Chuck," Blair complained. "And why the hell are we planning in a room at the Plaza?"

"Maybe he thinks he's going to get lucky again," Serena joked. "You would think he would be over it, though. That was like a month ago and a one time thing."

Blair looked away from her blonde friend, knowing she couldn't lie straight to her face. The Chuck thing had not been a one-time thing. It had been an almost every day thing for two weeks straight. And it hadn't just been some "thing". It seemed like it was something more. Something…serious.

But then Nate had come back into the picture and it was time for Chuck to get lost. Blair didn't want to risk her perfect relationship with Nate for a flaky, horny guy like Chuck who didn't give a shit about her. Or so she thought.

The two girls stopped in front of the Plaza and Serena looked at her diamond Cartier watch. "Oh! I'm late. Dan is going to be upset…"

Blair rolled her eyes. She was embarrassed by how head-over-heels her friend was for that loser kid. It was nauseating to listen to.

Serena kissed Blair on the cheek and ran off, waving. "Good luck with Chuck!"

"Luck," Blair mumbled to herself. "I'm going to need a lot more than that."

She walked slowly into the ritzy hotel, the doorman greeting her with a tip of his hat. "Nice to see you, Ms. Waldorf," he said, beaming at her.

Blair smiled briefly at him, feeling distracted. She couldn't figure out why they were meeting in a hotel, and refused to believe it was because Chuck thought he was getting some. He knew very well that her and Nate were happily together once again and that no one was going to come between them. Not again.

She drifted to the elevator and jabbed the button a few times, and boarded quickly and shut the door before anyone else joined her. Blair enjoyed riding elevators alone – unless she was making out with Nate in one.

The elevator beeped, and Blair stepped out into the hallway. Of course Chuck had booked a suite. She stomped down the hallway, feeling angry. Stupid, stupid Chuck. Stupid Chuck. Not attractive at all.

She banged on the door, surprised that Chuck wasn't creepily watching her from the peephole.

Nothing.

She knocked again, as hard as she could, without caring if she was disrupting other guests. Like they mattered anyway. When there was no response, Blair kicked the door with her heels. Nothing again.

Frustrated, Blair grabbed at the doorknob, wishing she could break it off. Instead of having to break the knob, she felt that the door wasn't even locked. Slightly embarrassed, Blair turned the knob and entered the room.

All the lights were off. "Chuck?" she called out tentatively. "It's Blair."

Blair stepped out of her heels, removed her jacket, and dropped her purse on the ground. She walked past the kitchen area and the sitting room, and headed for the bedroom, fully expecting Chuck to be waiting, naked with whipped cream and handcuffs.

She stopped in front of the door, seeing light underneath. She listened carefully; it sounded like a female was in the room. Deciding that Chuck must have some random girl on speakerphone, Blair burst into the room.

Chuck and some random slut lay on the bed, groping each other and panting like dogs. Blair felt sick. Her stomach twisted into knots and her mouth was dry as her mom's martinis. She tried to discreetly grab the doorframe, hoping it would keep her from falling over. What the fuck was going on?

"C-Chuck?" Blair gasped, her voice raw with emotion. "What the hell is this?"

"AH!" The girl screamed, finally noticing Blair. She ripped the comforter from under Chuck, trying to pretend that she had enough morals and virtues to be embarrassed by the situation.

Chuck sat up, looking calm. He stared straight into Blair's eyes and shrugged. "I forgot I told you to meet me here. I'm kind of in the middle of something…well, someone." He smirked. "Can we reschedule?"

Blair felt her stomach reject whatever food she had eaten that day, that week, that month. She was going to be violently sick in front of that skank if she didn't escape. Keeping her mouth shut tightly, she flicked Chuck the bird and stumbled out of the room, her eyes watering.

She grabbed her heels and her coat, forgetting her purse in her desperate rush to get far, far away. Blair hurried down the hallway, frantically searching for the closest public restroom, and continued to tell herself that she was crying because she was going to have to plan the party alone, and it had nothing to do with the fact that she felt like her heart was breaking in two.


	2. 2 Revenge Is Sweeter Than You Ever Were

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters – I just like to write about them

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters – I just like to write about them. This work of fanfiction combines ideas from the novels and from the TV show.

How does it feel?  
When you're the stupid one  
And all your games are done  
I really wanna know, how does it feel?  
To see me pass you by  
All hugged up with some guy  
I really wanna know, how does it...

How Does It Feel by Sweetbox

Nate sat at the bar, feeling completely useless. Something was seriously wrong with Blair. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't accept his presents from Tiffany's, and maybe most importantly - she wouldn't have sex with him. He tried over and over to talk to her, but she refused to confide in him. So, he decided to drown his sorrows in the Plaza's bar. Or to try and help his horniness.

"Nathaniel!" Chuck exclaimed, slapping Nate on the back. "How are things?"

Nate motioned to the empty seat next to him. "If you really wanna know, take a seat."

Chuck shot him a sympathetic look. "That bad? Problems in paradise? Blair issues?"

Nate sighed and shrugged his broad shoulders. "I don't fucking know. She's been so weird lately. Sometimes I don't know why I'm with her. She's so much stress and trouble."

"Bartender! A martini for me and another shot of vodka for my dear friend," Chuck ordered. He turned back to Nate and said, "Dump her then."

Nate twirled back and forth on his stool, feeling tipsy. He laughed. "Dude, you're telling me to dump her? Weren't you the one that was always like, 'Bang that girl all night!'"?

"What can I say?" Chuck said, taking a sip of his drink. "I'm a changed man. I've met an amazing girl – did Blair tell you?"

Nate shook his head. "Blair hasn't told me anything. I'm not sure she's spoken to anyone the past few days."

Chuck could hardly resist from smiling gleefully. Could Blair really be that upset about his little show in the hotel suite? It seemed almost too easy – unfair even. He was expecting a challenge, or at least a bitchy phone call. So far, he hadn't gotten either.

"Mmm," Chuck replied, taking another sip. "I don't know what to tell you. Maybe she isn't the girl for you."

Nate scratched his ear slowly, thinking about Chuck's words. Blair, not the girl for him? They were practically inseparable and had been that way since birth. Maybe he needed someone new.

"Things just used to be so simple, you know?" Nate said wistfully. "No drama, no fights. Just us, kissing and holding hands."

Chuck smirked. "This isn't middle school, Nathaniel. Time to grow up and time to move on."

"Maybe…" Nate said reluctantly. "Anyway, I've got a meeting with the Captain

about college and you know how anal he gets when I'm late. If I don't leave now, he'll probably call and start threatening to cut me off."

Chuck sarcastically saluted Nate. "Have fun with that."

Nate stepped off his stool and began to walk to the door. After a few steps he turned around and asked, "How was planning with Blair? You guys get a lot done?"

"Well, if you ask Blair, she'll say it was a waste of time. Me, on the other hand, well…I feel like it was time well spent. Everything happened exactly the way I wanted it to."

--

Blair paced around her room, nearly running over her precious cat, Kitty Minky. She felt tortured and faint – like an actress in a dramatic romance, waiting to confront her husband after finding out about his affair. Too bad she wasn't acting, and she wished she didn't care about his "affair".

Chuck and that…whore. Who the hell was she, anyway? She looked like one of the French girls Nate used to talk to after school while ordering his pizza. Or maybe she was someone from school. Or maybe she was a prostitute.

"Kitty Minky," Blair sighed, picking up her cat and stroking her gently. "What am I supposed to do? I thought…I thought something happened between us."

Kitty Minky meowed quietly and rubbed her head against Blair's chest. Blair placed her back on the floor and flopped onto her bed, her brown hair flying everywhere. She rolled over onto her flat stomach, which had become even more concave since she hadn't eaten in three days, and crawled up to the very top of her bed to stare at her cell phone.

Blair felt like a loser. Never in her life had she sat by her phone, waiting for a call or text. Yet here she was, desperate for anything from Chuck. Her patheticness made herself sick, and she hated that she felt so vulnerable. Why did she give a fuck anyway? She had a great boyfriend who she loved with all her heart. Why did she care who that horny shitface Chuck screwed?

But she cared. She cared way more than she was supposed to, but she couldn't stop herself. Blair wanted to call Chuck up and scream and rant and bitch and ask _'How could you?!'_, but she refused to. She didn't want to give Chuck the satisfaction of knowing how badly he had hurt her.

There, she finally admitted it. She was hurt. Devastated. In shock. When her and Chuck had sex, there was something there. Something special. She had been so sure he had felt it, but obviously not. He already moved on, and was excited to show her that he had. Time for Blair to do the same.

Besides, what's better than a little revenge?

--

Chuck ambled down the street, heading towards Blair's apartment. The smile on his face seemed permanent – his plan had worked! Blair had called earlier, and asked him over in a sultry voice after apologizing for the fit she threw at the Plaza. She told him she wanted to make it up to him and that her family wasn't home. Not like Blair's mother cared anyway, but it made it less awkward.

As Blair's building came into sight, Chuck felt his heart beat faster. Being with Blair always made him feel unstable, like he could have a heart attack at any moment. The feeling was weird for him; no one else had ever made him feel like that before. He liked to be in full control of his emotions, but it was hard to be with Blair. Behind her frigid bitch façade there was something about her that was so endearing, so innocent, and so fragile. Chuck felt himself falling for her, and it scared him.

So, he concocted his brilliant plan to have Blair stumble upon him fucking the shit out of another girl. Cruel and unnecessary – perhaps. But it kept Chuck in charge. Blair was hurt and upset. He was calling all the shots. There was no chance of Blair Waldorf screwing him over.

The doorman opened the door for him as he approached and Chuck waltzed up to the elevator.

"Where to Mr. Bass?" the elevator man inquired, ready to push a button.

"The Waldorf's floor."

--

Blair pushed Nate against the wall and hurriedly attempted to unbutton his shirt. She pressed her lips against his, her eyes glued to the door. Where the hell was Chuck?!

Blair successfully tugged Nate's shirt off, and moved onto his belt. It was confusing, with a complicated latch and weird holes. She struggled to get it off. "Dammit," she muttered under her breath.

"Blair," Nate said, gently removing her hands from his belt. "What's wrong? You haven't let me touch you in days and now you're practically ripping my clothes off."

Tears sprang to her eyes. The past week, Blair felt edgy, tired, and depressed, like a horrible case of PMS that wouldn't go away. She felt unsexy and unloved, and wanted to vomit every time she thought of Chuck with that slut. "Are you rejecting me!? Do you not want to have sex?!" Blair demanded, attempting to clear her throat and sound strong, not like she was going to start sobbing at any second.

"That isn't what I'm saying," Nate said, trying to explain. "I'm just confused."

"Shut up Nate. There's nothing to be confused about. I need you now," Blair whispered, hoping she sounded seductive and horny. Chuck was due to arrive at any moment and her plan would be foiled if Nate wasn't willing to obey. Any other day they'd already be completely naked in her bed, but today had to be the day Nate decided to think about things.

Blair pulled her blouse over her head, leaving only her deep red bra on and her short black skirt. She pushed Nate back up against the wall and kissed him passionately as his hands snaked around her body, caressing the small of her back and squeezing her toned ass.

"Knock, knock," a voice shouted as the door to the penthouse swung open. In the doorway was Chuck Bass, wearing one of his signature sweaters and a green scarf, looking as if he had been punched in the gut. Blair was pressed up against Nate, both lacking shirts, and Nate's hands were on Blair's ass.

As Blair moved away from Nate to repeat the lines she practiced over and over to Chuck, she was taken back. She thought she saw some sadness in his eyes, some hurt, but then convinced herself otherwise – Chuck had no feelings.

"Oh Chuck!" Blair giggled and picked up her blouse off the ground. "I totally forgot you were coming. Nate and I just got done in the bedroom and we were coming downstairs to get something to eat and, well…here you are!"

Chuck locked his dark eyes onto Blair's. He grinned slightly, hoping that he would be able to keep down his lunch. And not punch Nate in the face. "That's fine. Are you two busy? I could come back later."

Nate pulled his shirt over his head and adjusted his golden hair. "No, we're done. I've got to get going anyway."

Blair pouted. "Nate, the house is going to be empty for the rest of the day! You can't just leave!"

Nate grabbed Blair and kissed her roughly. She kept her eyes open and glanced at Chuck, whose jaw was clenched and hands curled into fists. Was he hurt? Angry? Jealous? She was dying to know, but wished she didn't care. "I'll text you," he said. Nate walked past Chuck and out the door, leaving Chuck and Blair alone.

Blair shifted uncomfortably and tapped her right foot on the tile. "I guess we should get started then," she said stiffly, not knowing what to do. She hadn't expected Chuck to stay, or to keep staring at her with such…intensity.

Chuck laughed softly. "How long is this going to go on for Blair? How long are you going to try and get back at me for being done with you? You know, revenge isn't good for your health and it isn't very becoming of you. I expected better from you."

Blair half-smiled and shook her long, brown hair behind her thin shoulders. "Who said anything about revenge?"


End file.
